So Far Away
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: So far away. So far away... Far away for far too long... Song-fic. yaoi.


_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes**_

"Get lost demon!"

"Go back to burning hell where you belong!"

"Filthy animal! You should be strung up and dead!"

"Why the Sandaime or Godaime didn't order you to be killed is beyond me!"

Naruto bent his head and let the insults wash over him, it was the same every year the 9th of October one day before the day he was born, the day he would be hated, the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, the day where they would celebrate the Monster fox's downfall. He never showed in public how much these comments stung him, how they reached deep inside him and somehow lodged themselves in his heart where he would remember them, where they would burn brightly and searing through him and leaving a wound more terrible than any weapon, genjutsu, ninjutsu or trap could inflict.

"You should DIE!!! Hateful MURDERING BRAT!"

Naruto stumbled, but kept walking through the streets of Konoha. A single tear slid down his cheek as he made his way to the Uchiha complex where he knew he would be safe. More villagers glared at him some tried to physically harm him, as if they didn't see the wounds they had caused were enough.

"YOU SICKEN ME FOX! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT MONSTER!"

"GO TRADE YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

_**Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**_

A rock nearly hits his head; another is thrown accurately and would have hit its target if it was not for a certain person who intercepted.

"Lee… You didn't have to do that…" Naruto turned his head away so then his loyal green loving friend wouldn't see his tears.

"Stop doing this to Naruto-kun what did he ever do? I know it was the Kyuubi but he is an innocent child who bears the misfortune of the fox spirit" Lee tried to reason but it only made them angrier,

"Who asked your opinion? WANNABE NINJA!" one child struck out,

"Anyone can be a Shinobi, through hard work and good spirit it is something anybody could achieve" Lee said simply,

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

"I can't believe they treat you, in this… this horrible way! It's disgusting"

Sakura stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and started pacing, her pretty face and entrancing green eyes scrunched up in an ugly frown.

"Oh I will give those sick freaks a piece of my mind once I'm done here! They are gonna get their asses whooped!" Temari snarled her sea green eyes flashing murderously and high fived Ino.

"Naruto, just don't listen to them, they don't know what it's like to be judged for what your history is or your heritage" Neji advised from his chair, as he looked up from the cup of tea Sasuke had just handed to him.

"Just throw something back at them!" Kiba smiled in concern for his blonde friend, whilst he petted Akamaru who was unusually silent.

"N-naruto-k-un, you d-don't h-have to l-listen t-to them t-they t-hink you are Kyuubi, b-but you are n-not, it's m-murderous p-personality," Hinata whispered upset that her friend was so unhappy,

"Sadistic Bastards!" Kankuro gritted out, his fists clenching.

"I'd have beaten them up by now if it was me!" Ino called from the sofa, she gripped her knees till her knuckles were white,

"Naruto… if there is anything you need we are all here for you" Kakashi smiled (kinda) and Iruka nodded,

"Don't let them get to you Naruto- kun, be strong" Lee added,

"I understand how Naruto feels, I was the same for a certain period of time, but I had my siblings who helped me pull through, you can too Naruto, you have friends" Gaara explained his past, the horrors of it all dancing behind his pale green eyes like shadows in the setting sun .

"They all should try it for a day and see how the fuck they like it!" Tenten burst out savagely tightening her grip around the glass she was holding to shatter,

"Tell them how much it hurts, tell them your feelings" Shikamaru sat up from where he had been lying,

"I really need to have a word with the villagers… It was stated VERY VERY! Clearly in the fourth's will (Yondaime) that Naruto will NOT grow up being hated for his reputation of the Kyuubi!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the coffee table causing everything to rattle; she dug her perfectly manicured fingers into the couch.

"Say it's not your fault for being such a hated de-!" Sakura clapped a hand over Choji's mouth before Sasuke came over and talked quietly with the chubby Chuunin who look aghast and repeatedly apologised,

"Don't worry Naruto" Shino said trying to comfort the usually hyper blonde ball of sunny energy.

"He is the most innocent kid I've ever set eyes on…" Jiraiya commented,

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"Guys…Thanks for your help and advice I'm really grateful…"a small silver tear drops to the floor "But, I just don't think it's going to work… I really appreciate that you have tried to help me… a… horrible… bloody murdering… D-DEMON!!!!... I-im a slave… from…h-hell… You shouldn't c-care about me…"

Naruto began to cry in earnest, the salty liquid running down scarred cheeks that burned like ice and fire at the same, creating small glistening rivulets. Sobbing Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and hid his face in his chest and slender body wracked with harsh sobs.

"Guys I hope you don't mind but… I think Naruto wants to be alone…" Sasuke said gently whilst stroking the soft sun kissed locks of hair in front of him.

Sakura and Ino stood up and nodded in understanding and motioned the others to do so.

"Naruto, don't worry we are all here for you and we will stand by with you to help you pull through" Iruka stood up and helped Gaara to his feet with Kakashi.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
**_

Reluctant yet assured to leave their blonde friend with Sasuke; the rest went out of the house calling their goodbyes.

"SASUKE! I HATE THIS!!!!" Naruto howled his tearful beautiful blue eyes clouding over in hurt and pain.

"Shh… Naru-koi I'm here it's going to be alright…" Sasuke kissed the top of his kitsune's head.

"Why? Why do they hate me so much? Why do they loathe me?"

"Naru I really don't know… But I don't see any reason for them to hate or hurt you. You have the most innocent and pure personality I have ever come across" Sasuke hugged the tanned body closer to his chest.

"Sasuke… I can't take this anymore…I'm scared, I don't know what will happen"

"Naruto, it's ok"

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**_

"NO IT ISN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THE BLOODY FUCK I FEEL!!! I FEEL FUCKING TERRIBLE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY OF YOUR FUCKED UP LIFE!" Naruto released himself from the raven's grip, his eyes bright with pent up feelings- anger and sorrow. He looked at Sasuke choked out two words and fled upstairs.

"Go away!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise as he recalled the events before Naruto said 'go away' to him. Little did Naruto know but that simple phrase had bitten deeply into Sasuke. Following the sound of his lover's anguished wails and sobs, Sasuke entered their bedroom to see Naruto clutching his chest and rocking back and forth out of pure agony, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sasuke rushed over and knelt beside the blonde but was roughly pushed away.

"Leave me alone! SASUKE! You shouldn't care about me any more that than the fucking village! You can live a normal life! You are favoured and liked by the villagers! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU FUCKING DAMN WANT! So why are you putting up with a freaking demon like me? Go away and laugh in secret with all the others, stab me behind my back! Trust yo-"

Naruto was cut off by something soft and warm being pressed against his lips; he opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring back into his cerulean orbs, mysterious onyx depths burning into him with such intensity.

"Why… why must you torment me even more SASUKE!" Naruto allowed a few droplets to trickle down his face once more, his voice raw and hoarse from all the shouting.

_**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

"Naruto, I don't hate you, I've never hated you, I love you, and I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you and give one good reason why I should leave? I would die before I part with you"

"False words of hope" Naruto whispered but buried himself into Sasuke's strong chest anyway, enjoying the older male's clean fresh scent to wash over his senses.

"Stop being negative…"Sasuke said gently "I know what you feel, I had my whole family, every single person close to me wiped out in a matter of a few hours in one day. I had felt so betrayed, so torn, my older brother whom I loved dearly as a child killed all those who mattered to me."

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

Naruto sniffed and burrowed further if possible into the Uchiha's chest.

"Make me forget… Sasuke… Help me forget everything"

"Naruto…"

"HELP ME!"

Sasuke sighed and looked into tortured sapphire eyes,

"Help me… save me from this pain that is luring me into darkness…I want to forget!"

"Naruto… I can't help you forget everything though,"

"Sasu…"

"No."

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Sasuke pulled his blonde lover up to stand and circled his hands around the slender waist. Naruto sighed and rested his head in the crook between the pale neck and the joint of the shoulder. He swayed slightly in time with Sasuke, both barely making a sound, only listening to the twin heart beats and the soft pattering of rain on the window.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with soulful blue eyes that still looked beautiful after crying.

"I won't let this happen. Naruto."

Naruto smiled and rested his head once more on the taller male and moved slowly the light of the rain and street lights flickering over their bodies as they moved together in a trance.

"Make me forget…" Naruto whispered, Sasuke looked at his kitsune.

"Later…" came the soft reply

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say**_

Naruto smashed his lips onto Sasuke's with so much force it was bruising; Sasuke grunted and flipped his kitsune over so there was change in position. Sliding a hand down Naruto's boxers Sasuke pulled them off in a swift practiced motion. Naruto moaned as the cool air hit his arousal, and then snarled as Sasuke completely missed the tender throbbing flesh on purpose. Moving up the tanned chest Sasuke licked the pink nub hardening it whilst his right hand played with the other neglected nipple. Naruto growled at the contact.

Sasuke stopped and captured the pink swollen lips that looked so delicious in a searing and passionate kiss. Breaking apart both panting slightly Sasuke lowered his head and blew gently on the blonde's cock.

"Quit being a fucking irritating tease Uchiha!"

"Mmm?"

"Fuck I want you to suck me off now Uchiha! And don't make me beg cuz I won't!"

"Hn. I'm still asking. Do You Want This Naruto?"

"FUCKING HELLYES! SHIT UCHIHA IT ISNT HARD!"

"Good"

"No shit Sherlock…"

"What?"

"Get on with it!"

Sasuke smirked and took the entire length in his mouth; he hummed a bit when he heard his blonde lover breath out a shaky moan as his manhood was enveloped in slick wet heat. Naruto fisted silky ebony locks, running his hands through them as if it were coal water and gave a deep throaty moan. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, as his blonde began bucking his hips in time to his harsh sucking.

Sasuke let the hard organ fall from his mouth and upon hearing a disappointed moan from his uke challenged him to a kissing match, that was heated, and needy, their teeth clacked together, they bit at each others lips making them bleed. As they parted Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and fought for dominance as they tried sucking each others soul out. The need for air was too great after two heated minuets and Sasuke fell back gasping.

Naruto hissed and grabbed a pale hand; Sasuke watched this erotic scene as Naruto placed his entrance at his index finger and pushed down.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke swore as his fingers disappeared into tight heat and he threw his head back and moaned, he looked through dark slitted eyes that were full of lust and want at the blonde who now bounced up and down as he prepared himself for something much bigger. Sasuke came back from his little dream world and wiggled his fingers and began to scissor Naruto's tight hole, his other hand roughly stroking Naruto's cock in fast strokes.

Naruto grunted as he sat down harder trying to get more of Sasuke's fingers into his entrance, wanting more friction, he moaned when he felt one digit brush across his prostate, Sasuke smirked. He moved up flicking his tongue across an earlobe.

Damn it felt too good, Naruto couldn't take the teasing he wanted more, thrusting up and down he moved faster, mewling in pleasure. He growled as the source of his bliss was taken. He felt himself being flipped over so he was on his hand and knees. Sasuke positioned himself and thrust all the way in. Naruto groaned and his throbbing erection twitched.

"Move!" he gasped his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Sasuke pulled out slowly and then slammed back in and was rewarded with a delicious scream,

"Faster! Uhhh SASUKE!!!"

That was enough to make the raven go crazy and let his lust driven body and mind to take over and literally fuck his lover until he was raw and both ass cheeks were red. Sasuke quickly composed himself once more and began a steady pace, not wanting to hurt his dobe. Naruto threw his head back as the tip of the pulsing organ inside him brushed across the small bundle of nerves in his ass.

"Ahhggnnnnn!" he screamed as his sweet spot was rammed into over and over again. That is when Sasuke lost it. He snapped and his lust bidden mind took over as he changed his speed to animalistic thrusts, hearing in satisfaction the moans and screams coming from the soft swollen red lips.

"SASUKKEE!!!" Naruto screamed out as he came, his cum spattering the floor and chest. He slumped backwards as Sasuke came inside him, he groaned as he felt the walls of Naruto's insides clench around him in its already suffocating tight heat.

Sasuke gently turned Naruto's chin to look up at him and gently kissed him passionately, pouring all the emotions he felt for the fox boy into it. Naruto closed his eyes, and sighed threading his hands through ebony hair. Both breathing heavily as they basked in the glowing effect after sex.

Pulling out his now soft cock Sasuke tenderly picked up his blonde kitsune and carried him off to the bathroom to get clean. He smiled as he watched the light reflecting off the water shine on Naruto's sleeping exhausted face, 'he looks so calm and peaceful…' Sasuke mused as he carefully washed the tanned body.

Naruto woke to find himself in the bathtub with Sasuke, he sighed at the comforting warmth, as he remembered what had happened in the past few hours.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke murmured quietly into the sunny blonde locks of hair, Naruto looked up at Sasuke who smiled faintly his eyes searching his bright blue as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Sasuke looked away a smile gracing his lips once more as he got them both out of the tub and dried each other. Dinner was a quick affair and both went to bed early due from the actions they had done. Naruto sighed into Sasuke's muscular chest as he felt his lover wrap his arms around him, he lent into his source of warmth as he felt Sasuke plant a tender but gentle kiss on his forehead and stroke his shoulder.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing**_

"Night… my little Naru…I love you…"

Sun filtered weakly through the darkened clouds, the next morning. Sasuke opened his eyes, he blinked. 10th of October. Next to him Naruto stirred, he lifted his head slightly, his azure blue eyes cloudy and drowsy as he stared at the raven.

"Morning." Sasuke blinked at the simplicity of the sentence. Naruto got out and stretched and began pulling on his clothes before progressing down the stairs.

"What are you doing Naru?" Sasuke asked as he too began getting dressed and followed. Naruto reached the front door and opened it slightly, his blonde hair covering his eyes, shadowed as he stood framed in the door way the weak light pouring in making the blonde a mere silhouette.

"You never wanted this, did you Sasuke? You never wanted me did you?" he asked not turning as Sasuke came up behind.

"Naruto? What are you talking about?" the Uchiha asked puzzled. Naruto still didn't turn.

"Sasuke, I knew from the start of this relationship you never wanted it to be like this did you? Each time, you were hesitant."

"Naruto, I-" he was cut short.

"Sasuke. Quit the 'I don't know what you are on about' technique because you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Sasuke stared at his friend. Naruto pushed open the door and walked out. Sasuke followed after calm on the out but confused on the in.

"Naruto, I really don't kn-"he was interrupted once more.

"LISTEN! SASUKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, LEAVE ME ALONE THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE, YOU NEVER LOVED ME, YOU BREAK ME LIKE THIS!? I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE FROM THE START! EACH TIME YOU WOULD HESITATE AND SAY 'I DON'T KNOW' BECAUSE WHY YOU NEVER DID WANT ME! YOU JUST TREAT ME LIKE NOTHING, AIR, YOU IGNORE ME WHEN I NEED YOU MOST!"

Sasuke looked genuinely confused and hurt at the speech outburst from the blonde fox.

"Naruto, I do ca-"

"Forget it Uchiha. You and I were never meant to be. Don't waste your breath talking to a demon that you never cared about." Naruto turned and gazed intensely into Sasuke's face.

"Naruto please liste-"

"Uchiha shut it; I don't ever want to speak to you again. I don't want to see you again. This was merely a one night stand that will never be mentioned and will never be remembered." Naruto turned once more and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, his eyes an eerie blood red colour stared into Sasuke's, who looked away from the smouldering gaze.

"Remember it Uchiha. Because that is the last time." Naruto turned and walked off without another glance. For a long time the raven stood there trying to shake off the way those crimson eyes glared into him and finally for the second time in his life, Sasuke sank to his knees and wept, and the sky, wept with him. The echoing footsteps of the blonde ringing in his ears as the pitter patter of the rain fell faster.

Naruto walked down the street ignoring the rain his hands shoved him his pockets. He stopped at a window and looked at his self image, water dripping off his hair.

"He never cared. But why do I feel so terrible. I shouldn't be. Still he never cared and got what he deserved." He muttered pressing his forehead to the cool glass.

"Oi demon, get off my windows I just cleaned em'today! Get your filthy murdering hands off them!" The shop owner yelled at Naruto who merely stared blankly at him with deep blue eyes and moved off.

The blonde kept on walking ignoring all the threats, taunts and hateful comments thrown at him. Rain. Pouring down and the sky kept shattering apart with ear splitting shrieks. Naruto stopped and stared at his hand watching the rain drip off and onto the ground. He glanced up at the sky. The blonde shook his head, never mind. He carried on walking.

"Why did I do that?" He mentally asked.

'**Do what?'**

"I hate you Kyuubi! You made me say all that! It was you talking through me!" Naruto scowled.

'**Che. Brat, You know perfectly well the Uchiha never wanted you!'**

"Shut up stupid fox! Why do you always have to make my life hell!?"

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly,

'**If I could I would do far worse.'**

Naruto pulled out a kunai and slammed into his left wrist.

"Shut up! Go back to your cage and don't talk to me again for the rest of the day!" The blonde watched the blood wash away and the wound heal.

'**They have postponed that festival… due to rain' **the fox commented. Naruto growled. 

"I hate you!"

'**Che. Not going to work brat.' **The Kyuubi drawled lazily.

Naruto ignored the demon and carried on walking, shutting off his connection with the monster as he walked towards the woody part of the Uchiha complex.

"I might as well kill myself… No the Kyuubi wouldn't allow it… I'll try." Naruto passed through the trees; he stopped in a small clearing where he and Sasuke used to meet. He pulled his shirt off to look at the spiral tattoo on his naval.

"Stupid fox…" he cursed mentally, taking the same kunai he tried to scratch off the mark, it bled and healed. Naruto threw the weapon down in frustration.

Sasuke walked through the rain around the Uchiha complex.

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
**_

"Naruto…" he murmured, he looked up at the sky willing the cool droplets to wash away his pain. Shaking his head letting the water fly everywhere he walked off to find the blonde.

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked up startled from the curled position he was in, as he heard his name faintly.

"My imagination…" he mumbled and pressed his face into the soaking grass, inhaling the musty scent. Naruto bolted upright again, there it was again. He looked out from behind the boulder.

"Sasuke?" he called hopefully, he glanced to his right and saw the raven standing at the foot of a large tree holding a Katana.

"Get over here! You look like your dead on your feet!" Naruto called.

Naruto ran over to where the shivering Uchiha sat and he plopped down next to him

"Sasuke! What happened to you!? And… W-what's t-that f-for?" naruto pointed shakily t the weapon.

Sasuke gave no comment except sat there on the damp ground coughing.

"I-I was r-renting my anger on some trees…N-naruto… What was all that about before?"

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing**__**  
**_

The blonde paused, his eyes shadowed over and he slumped clutching the damp fabric of Sasuke's shirt sobbing. Sasuke had a mixture of concern, horror and confusion written over his face. He stroked Naruto's hair as the blond continued to cry.

"Tell me." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes hiccoughing taking huge gasps of air.

"K-kyuub-bi…"

It was Sasuke's turn to look darkly away. Naruto stared with watery bright blue eyes trembling before he burst out: "I Hate The Kyuubi, I Hate It For What It Makes Me Stand For!" Then he collapsed, hiding his face as his sides heaved with sobs. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes; Sasuke cleared his throat and glanced out through the thicket catching the sight of a few fireworks going up. He looked up at the darkened sky. It was a full moon that night.

"It's stopped raining. They are setting up." He commented, kissing the top of the sun kissed hair closing his eyes he hummed.

Naruto gasped and looked out, he then turned a desperate look in his eyes.

"Last time this happened they were drunk and tried to kill me! Please Sasuke! I can't take this anymore… I-I… w-want y-you t-t-o k-k-ill m-me…"

Sasuke's onyx eyes flew open as he stared wordlessly at his friend.

"Please! If it's a-anyone I-I w-want i-it t-to b-be y-y-ou…" Naruto pleaded as he stumbled over his words.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured.

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

"W-why? Y-you are d-damn s-scared! I'm s-scared! I-I don't p-particularly w-wan… I know the Kyu" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips on his, his dark eyes widened.

"Please… Sasuke… Kill me… You're the only one I want. Please, will you do it for me?" Naruto was crying again. Sasuke's heart ached at the sight of the friend he loved so much looking so tearfully beautiful. Sasuke felt his heart was going to burst right out of his chest that moment because it was thumping so hard it was almost painful. Grabbing Naruto around the waist, Sasuke held the blonde close hearing both their heartbeats pounding together. Sasuke drew in breath shakily and closed his eyes.

"You sure you want this?" Sasuke asked quietly and calmly. Naruto looked up at him and nodded, his eyes all red and puffy, yet Sasuke still thought Naruto looked beautiful. Taking up his Katana Sasuke placed it at Naruto's back. Naruto realising what was going to happened choked out: "Sasuke!"

_**Keep breathing**_

Sasuke stared at him with dark eyes that glimmered with hintings of, love, sorrow, pain, regret…

"W-what are y-you do-ing?!" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and gently tilted his head up with his free hand.

"If you are to die. Uzumaki Naruto. Then I Uchiha Sasuke will die with you." He murmured.

Naruto flinched and stared up at Sasuke.

"B-but w-what a-about t-the l-last o-of t-the Uchi" He was cut off, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke kissed him, the Uchiha looked down at him with compassion.

"Screw the last of the Uchiha's… I love you Naruto, and I couldn't bear to lose you… Not with out me." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto smiled softly. "Do it." He whispered. Naruto felt a single tear slide down his face and saw Sasuke crying too.

"I love you too…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt as if his heart would break with joy and sorrow.

Sasuke raised the Katana once more, and thrust it down, stabbing clean through Naruto's back and through his chest and out the other side, the tip protruding out of his back… Exactly where his heart should be. Naruto lurched forwards and Sasuke claimed his lips, tasting the metallic copper red substance of blood that spilled from their wound and mouth. Naruto stared up into Sasuke's eyes which were dulling already, before darkness closed in on him.

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go…**_

The next morning Sakura came around with Lee and Jirayia to find them. However it was Kiba and Akamaru who found the two first. Sakura rushed over with the rest and stared devastated at the pair bleeding, their lips still touching in an eternal kiss. The trees swayed and seem to whisper:

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go…**_


End file.
